


Dictionary Definition

by Jassanja



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally Sparrow has a happy night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dictionary Definition

Sally Sparrow knew a lot of words, and today she was lucky to do so. She knew that a kiss-o-gram wasn't the same as a stripper and that a stripper wasn't the same as a prostitute.  
It was good that she knew those differences, because she wouldn't feel comfortable making out with those.

She preferred that Amy had come, done her job, and then decided to stay around because she wanted to stay and mess around with Sally, not because there were still services to be exchanged after that teasing, initial kiss among Sally's cheering friends.

So yes, they had ended up in the dark corner because they both wanted to kiss, because Sally wanted to suck the girls pretty nipples, because Amy wanted to stroke Sally's pussy through damp cotton panties.

Sally Sparrow knew a lot of words, and she would use a few special ones when thinking of this night, one of her happy memories


End file.
